


Upside Down

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, My OTP, love these two, their world is upside down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: There’s always the saying that “A love can turn your world upside down,” but Megatronous has never believed this. Well he hadn’t until a red and blue mech with the brightest blue optics walked into his life.





	Upside Down

Upside Down

There’s always the saying that “A love can turn your world upside down,” but Megatronous has never believed this. Well he hadn’t until a red and blue mech with the brightest blue optics walked into his life.

 

_Megatronous stared down at the small mech with wide optics. His plating bright compared to all the gladiators. Optics glowing with determination while his field gave away his nervousness. Sometimes shifting uneasily as he was being stared at. The frail mech clearing his intake shaking the grey gladiator out of his shock. His cheeks heating up as the other stepped closer while tilting their helm to still look into his optics. “Are you alright sir?”_

_That small voice laced with worry making his spark pulse out. Those cerulean optics starring up into his own optics. What was wrong with him?! Primus, he was acting like some blubbering youngling! Glancing away he gave a quiet grunt. “I’m perfectly fine.” His voice coming out a little to harsh causing the small mech to flinch away. Quickly, he added in a softer tone, “Thank you, for worrying for my well-being.”_

_For a moment, the red and blue mech stared in shock, before a wide dazzling smile spread his dermas. His field expanding in joy as he giggled quietly. The large grey gladiator nearly choking as his spark seemed to jump up in joy. The giggle like music to his audials as a smile tugged insistently at his dermas. Megatronus wasn’t sure what was going on. It was like his entire being wasn’t his. A foreign feeling invading his spark as he looked at the adorable mech. His blue audials twitch with every sound that met them. His innocent and friendly demeanor enforcing a hidden urge to protect him._

_“Sir?” Megatronous jolted out of his thoughts a heat flushing all over his faceplate. Primus, he was acting such a fool! With a bit of hesitance he muttered out, “..No need to call me sir. My designation is Megatronous.”_

_“Megatronous?” He said tasting how it flowed so easily off his glossa. Megatronous nodded as his flush deepen in color. After repeating his name several times the smaller mech smiled satisfied. “Well, Megatronous I’m Orion, Orion Pax.”_

_“Orion..” Megatronous said the others name, loving how is rolled off his glossa so well. His spark pulsing out in short beats. He honestly didn’t know what was wrong with him! Why was he feeling so flustered and nervous?!_

_Each time he saw Orion, he felt his spark lurch towards the other. At times, even his frame would move on its own accord, such as his arm moving to wrap around the red and blue mech. The brush of the smaller mechs field sending him into an emotional frenzy! His laughter and smiles like a shinning ray of light upon his dark world. The feelings growing inside as he spend more time with the archivist._

_“I just don’t get it! Why does his very presence make me feel so warm and tingly?! Why do I feel so weak against him?! It’s like my very world has been turned upside down!” Megatronous muttered as he paced back and forth while throwing his servos up in the air. His friend Soundwave just watching him, with that insufferable mask shielding his faceplate. And he had a sneaking feeling that the other was smiling in amusement at his predicament._

_“Suggestion: calm down.” Soundwave suggested, his shoulders trembling giving away that he was laughing. Megatronous glared at him, not pleased his friend was finding this hilarious. Before in-venting and ex-venting for a moment, his nerves calming down slightly._

_“Megatronous: calm?” Soundwave inquired earning a nod from the large grey mech._

_“Well?” Megatronous urged impatiently gesturing a servo towards him. Soundwave for a brief moment, mused over the idea of holding back his thoughts, but quickly dashed them away. “Reasoning: Fell in love.”_

_The grey mech froze up. His optics dimming before brightening as he stammered out a protest while blushing profusely. “I-I-impossible!”_

_Soundwave tilted his helm, a smirk hidden away as he stared at his friend. Ah, how nice. He knew how the other felt. After all, he was always close by as Megatronous and Orion conversed. The two seeming to wonder into their own world, completely forgetting about those around. Oh, if only the two would just admit it, but everyone goes at their own pace. “Inquiry: Is it really?”_

 

Cerulean optics glanced around looking for a certain grey mech. Finally, spotting the one he was looking for. A grin spreading his dermas as he slowly approached the other, who was sitting on a couch staring at a data pad. The red and blue mech quickly wrapped his arms around the grey mechs neck cables. “Frag it Optimus!” The other cursed as he dropped the data pad to the floor.

Optimus laughed as leaned slightly forward his field openly showing his amusement. His helm laying on an arm as he smiled at the scowling mech. “Awww, but Mega I feel so lonely.” He whined, Megatron huffing at the Primes childish antics.

“Well, **one** of us has to read over these reports.” He countered. Optimus snorted as he knew Megatron wasn’t truly reading over the report. It was more like he was staring absently at the report. “Mega, you know as well as I, that you weren’t really reading that report.”

Megatron growled as Optimus laughed. It was so fun teasing his love. “Now, What were you thinking about?” He asked while poking the grey mechs cheek.

Megatron rolled his optics, as he gave a grunt. But the Prime was determined to get an answer. Megatron soon reaching his limit looked at the Prime to glare, only for his anger to melt away as he saw that dazzling smile. Optimus knowing full well, how easily he influenced the other. With a sigh, Megatron finally spoke, “I was just wondering is all.”

Optimus perked up at the answer, his optics bright as he raised an optic ridge. “Wondering about what?”

The grey mech stayed silent for a moment, only to smirk as he stared into those brilliant cerulean optics. “I was wondering, how one mech alone can turn another’s world upside down.” Optimus stared, a bit shocked before moving to kiss Megatron.

Pulling back, Optimus grinned his optics glowing with joy. “How funny, I was just thinking the same thing.” The grey mech just seemed to stare, his optics wide while his cheeks were flush.

Optimus chuckled before releasing his hold. Turning he walked towards their berthroom, only stopping when the other called out to him. He glanced back at Megatron. “Did I make your world upside down? When? Where? How?!” Megatron questioned.

Optimus hummed, his dermas curving up. “Who knows.” He finally said with a shrug as he walked away. Megatron stammered as he rushed to follow after Optimus. “Wait! You can’t just go to our berthroom! At least give me a solid answer!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a song I was listening to! If you want to listen to it look up Upside Down (feat. Daniel James). It was just a song I stumbled upon and I love it! Well, I hope you all enjoy this fluff!!


End file.
